Debi Derryberry
Debi Derryberry is an American actress, voice actress, singer, composer and kids' entertainer who won an American Anime Award. Filmography Anime/Animation *''Aladdin''- Dhandi, Eden (2 episodes) *''American Dragon: Jake Long''- Additional Voices *''Chalkzone''- Betty, Bobby Sue, Fried Egg, Ms. Tweezer *''Clifford the Big Red Dog''- Bob, Cosmo *''Cow and Chicken''- Cow's friend Pam *''Fillmore!''- Cherie Shotwell, Nina, Estelle, Anita, Ms. Frederica, Botanist Leader, Facilitator, Intercom voice, Freckle-Faced Girl, Melba, Braces Girl, Pioneer Annie Mae, Nancy Cook, Store Employee # 2 *''Goof Troop''- Rose Deckenbloom (Episode "Puppy Love") *''Johnny Bravo''- Kid, Girl *''Mirmo!''- Panta *''Monster High''- Draculaura *''Oswald''- Weenie, Catrina *''Sofia the First''- Snow White *''Stitch!''- Warracchi *''TaleSpin''- Additional voices *''Nickelodeon's Tales of Misunderstanding''- Jeffery *''Taz-Mania''- Jake Tasmanian *''The Addams Family''- Wednesday Addams *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius''- Jimmy Neutron, Amber, Nissa *''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy''- Nergal Junior, Various characters *''The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper''- Additional Voices *''Timon and Pumbaa''- Children, Cupid *''Totally Spies''- Madison (Episode "First Brat") *''What-a-Mess''- Daughter *''Zatch Bell!''- Zatch, Zeno Live-Action *''iCarly''- Principal Franklin's assistant Movies *''A Bug's Life''- Baby Maggots *''Aladdin''- Additional Voices *''Archie: To Riverdale and Back Again''- Midge Klump Mason (Live-Action) *''Babe''- Puppy *''Brother Bear''- Additional voices *''Casper's Scare School''- Banana Lady, History Teacher *''Castle in the Sky''- Young Sheeta, Madge *''Cats Don't Dance''- Additional voices *''Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure''- Fern *''Despicable Me 2 (2013)''- Additional Voices *''Dr. Seuss' The Lorax (2012)''- Additional Voices *''Happily N'Ever After''- Additional voices *''Hercules''- Additional voices *''Home on the Range''- Additional voices *''Horton Hears a Who!''- Who Mom, Additional voices *''Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006)''- Diatryma Mom *''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius''- Jimmy Neutron *''Kiki's Delivery Service''- Senior Witch in 1998 Disney dub *''Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure''- Annette *''Life with Louie: A Christmas Surprise for Mrs. Stillman''- Jeannie *''Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World''- Additional voices *''Tarzan''- Additional voices *''The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour (2004-2006)''- Jimmy Neutron *''Toy Story (1995)''- Troll, Aliens, Voice on Intercom at Pizza Planet, Additional voices *''Toy Story 2 (1999)''- Additional voices *''Wreck-It Ralph (2012)''- Additional voices Video Games *''Ape Escape 3''- Pink Monkey (speaking voice) *''Ape Escape Academy''- Pink Monkey, Female voice *''Bee Movie Game''- Additional voices *''Crash of the Titans (series)''- Coco Bandicoot, Polar, Young Neo Cortex, Nina Cortex Little Boys *''Final Fantasy X'/Final Fantasy X-2''- Fayth of the Aeon Bahamut *''Nicktoons Unite!''- Jimmy Neutron *''God of War: Chains of Olympus''- Calliope *''God of War III (2010)''- Calliope *''Jimmy Neutron vs. Jimmy Negatron''- Jimmy Neutron, Jimmy Negatron *''Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots (2007)''- Jimmy Neutron *''Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island''- Jimmy Neutron *''Nicktoons: Clash of the Martians''- Jimmy Neutron *''Nicktoons Movin' Eye Toy''- Jimmy Neutron *''Nicktoons Unleashed''- Jimmy Neutron *''No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle''- Matt Helms / Mimmy *''Over the Hedge: The Video Game''- Kid *''Pac-Man Party (2010-2012)''- Pac-Man *''SpongeBob Squarepants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom (2009)''- Jimmy Neutron *''Street Fighter X Tekken (2012)''- Pac-Man *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy''- Nergal Jr. *''Toy Story Activity Center''- Alien(s), Voice on Intercom in Pizza Planet Model Rocket *''White Knight Chronicles: International Edition''- Rocco *''Zatch Bell! (series)''- Zatch Bell, Dufort, Zeno Category:Voice Actors Category:Pac-Man Category:Live-Action Actors Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Final Fantasy Category:M.U.G.E.N: Ultimate All-Stars Wiki